The Hunters Prey
by lazy-person-with-a-computer
Summary: Ceil lives in the dark, 6 years ago on his tenth birthday he watched everyone he ever cared about get murderer. now on his 16th Birthday he find a book,a book on demons. unconsciously he makes a contract with two demands. the next morning a man and women turn up at his door step calling him master.now it's coming for Ceil. join the hunt to find the killer.
1. The preys Birthday

I woke up with the light of my lamp, I sat up looking around the room in daze before my eyes fully adjusted to the light I was in my bed, in my room, in my mansion... alone. I got up and out of bed stretching my arms above my head to stretch and relieve the stiffness of my bones. I probley sound like an old man well I geuss I am in one way, today is my birthday my 16th birthday to be exsact, however unlike most 16 year old boys I wont be excited hopeing my mother and father to give me a car or go out with friends or even go to the movies with my girlfriend no I wont be doing any of that, not because I'm a moody loner no thats not it, it's because every one I ever cared about got muderd 6 years ago on this very day on my Birthday infront of my eyes and I couldn't do a thing about it! my mother, father my auntie, my servants and even my fiance were all muderd. Yay happy birthday me not. I wonderd aimlessy to the bathroom were I took a shower I couldn't tell if the water was hot or cold or should I say I couldn't care enough to feel it but when I turned off the water I noticed my skin a glowing a faint red so I presumed the water was hot not that I cared about that either I supposed. I looked blankly at the mirror a boy returned my gaze his skin was pale his hair blacker then the night his face had sharp features nose looking like a nose like it should be pale craked lips his body tall and slim however looked like you could snap it just by looking at him, but his eyes, his eyes were so blue it makes you wonder if such a magnificent color could be real how ever it was empty, blank it was as if he's very soul disapperd it was like a zombie an empty far away look in his eyes. quite freakly a brick had more expression then the boy I was looking at, oh yeah brick face here is me, what a load of rubish I thought to myself as I wrapped a bath robe around my body, I dragged my feet down the hall way and back to my room I got dressed in goodness knows what and left the house, I didnt bother saying good bye because there was no one to say it to I wonderd through the snow coverd streets just walking with no real destination to go to. the snow crunched under neith my feet each step I took I could see my breath in the faint light from the street light above me. not really careing I checked my watch to see what the time was not that it matterd huh it was 3am what a bother I looked up to see a bright yellow light shaped as an M guess I'm hungry luckly for me this is the 21st centuary after all, McDonalds were open 24/7 walked over the door pushed it open and made my way to the cashier. behind the counter was a teenage girl around the age of 19 or something she had black hair with dark purple strikes through it she had that emo kind of look going, she was chewing blowing and poping a peice of gum in her mouth

"good morning sir and welcome to McDonalds what can I do for you today?" ask the most anoying vioce I ever heard it sound like she had a cold. not that I cared any way. I pionted randomly at the menu.

"is that all for today sir" of course I didnt replay becuase it was to much effort I just stood there waiting for what ever it was I oderd.

" that'll be $7.95 sir, wait here till I get your meal" she came back moments later she gave me a brown McDonalds take away bag I sat down on the table in the far back coner and opend the bag there was plenty of options to sit at because I was the only one here, ecept for those two people in the other coner they were dreesed in long black coats their coalers tucked up covering their face almost like vampire caps a girl I assume she had her back faced to me she had thick curly long silver hair which reached down about mid way down her back and the man infront of her had a black top hat tilted down so it would cast a shadow over his face making it hard to idenify him he had a McDonalds hot drinks cup in caged by his hands and the girl looked as though she was drinking from a McDonalds soft drinks cup they didnt look up nor talk to one another they just simply sat the girl drinking and the man clutching his cup. for some strang reason I felt some what of an intresed in the unusal pair, something about them lured me in wanting to know more about them. the male looked up and striaght at me his eyes were red like blood but they had a slit in the middle so much like cat eyes it startlerd me but as quike as they looked up just as quike he looked down or was it me who looked away first. I ate my meal in a rush before departing the fast food place I hurried home something about those eyes sent chill's down my spine goosebumps apeard on my skin. as I walked home the sun slowly rose over the hill before me sheding light onto my masion and then the rest of the city. I ran up the set of stair down the hall and into my room were I got dressed for school. I walked out the door in my school uniform and headed for the train station. if you were wondering my uniform was simple in containd long black pance with a white button up t-shirt a navy blue blazer with the school logo on the breast pocket and a red tie with black stripes. when the train arived and people walked in and out of it like a sea of fish. I stood up leaning against the wall for the whole train, I got off and walked the rest of the way to my school. the rest of the day was a blur how ever we did get our test results back I of course got straight A+ not that it even matterd to me anymore. I bought a sandwich for lunch at it alno and went to the libary, as I was searching the shelves for a book to read I saw a thread of long silver hair drift through air carried by the wind I instently though a the girl from this morning. I heard the sound of bells ringing like the one lizzy maid used to carry around the I heard a faint giggle just like the one lizzy used to do " ceil duck" lizzy wishperd my body imdeatly reacted and ducked not even a second later the big windows in the libarery smashed makeing a shower a brocken glass onto the red carpet I heard screams from other studnt that got fritend. I got up to discover that I was holding a book, a book that I don't recall holding before it was a hard back cover it had a black cover with a strang purple mark on the front , I opend the book to find a creture with huge red wings not angel wings but demon wings the creture apperd to be holding a boy, a boy that looked like me they were over a gaint symbol the same symbol as the front how ever this version of it was red, I looked at the picture not careing what the police and paramedics were saying. A drop on blood landed on the page, it was the same color no it was the same blood that made the symbol. I closed the book and stuffed it in my blazer I hurid home assumeing classes were canceld for the rest of the day. that afternoon and night I read the book cover to cover and once more over. before I knew it I was awaken by two loud knock downstairs in the front entrance, which came to be a bit of a surprise to me beacuse no one would vist. I wonderd and stumbled my way to the front door still in my pajama's but heck who cares, I opend the door to the biggest shock of my life, before my very eyes were the two strangers from yesterday they were kneeing on one knee heads bodwed and their right hand over their hearts

"Good morning Ciel Phantomhive, or should we say master" they said at the same time. They looked up with those red eyes, eyes that belongd to a preditors eyes, their smile was a hungry smile the one you see when a lion is about to ripe apart his prey and divower it.


	2. Family ties

dedicated to promocat

I stared dumbfound at the odd pair

wh- who are you and what the bloody hell is going on! I shouted

"now now master no need to shout" the man replied calmly "I'm Sebastian Michaelis and this is my niece lucenda" the girl stood up and removed her cloak revealing a girl who almost resembles a doll she had pale skin with with deep red lips her hair was thick and curly flowing down her back like silver waves and a fringe. she wore what looked like a classic version of Alice in wonderland outfit with black gloves. she wore a big black bow with was pinned up in her hair. her eyes were big and red, blood red and her eye lashes were long and black.

"Master shall I clean your wound" asked a confident voice as though Superior.

"what wound?"

"the one on your head from yesterdays accident" Lucenda walked over and gentle touched my forehead, a shoot of pain targeted the spot where she touched me. My body reacted on it's own and I slapped her hand away before stumbling back.

"who said you could touch me you, you demon" I shouted I instantly regretted it thinking the girl would start crying but quite the opposite because she began laughing, an evil laugh

" well well looks like your not as stupid as a thought human, but I'd be careful how you treat little boy" she smirked *flips hair* she started to make her way up the stares leaving me dumbfound again.

"I apologise young master" said Sebastian Michaelis, he was wearing a black tail coat and white gloves. he had Raven black hair,pale skin and the same red eye's .

"what the hell is happening and who are you people! and what the hell does she mean!" I demanded

" would you like me to explain over a cup of hot tea young Master"

"yes yes what ever I'll have a-"

"earl grey tea with milk and two sugars, correct?"

"ye-yes how did you know"

"if I didn't know how my master likes his tea what kind of a butler would I be?"

"um ok- I'll just be in the dinning room then-"

"very well master" Sebastian bowed and made his way to the kitchen, while I walked in a daze to the dinning room where I found Lucenda sitting at the head of the table drinking tea and Sebastian standing next with a pot of tea with him. I made my way over and sat at the Opposite

end of the table which could sit 16 guests. Sebastian walked over placed a white tea cup with a rose pattern on it, he poured tea into in then milk and finally placed two sugar cubes in it, be fore bowing and taking a step back. I took a sip of the tea.

"it's quite good thank you Sebastian"

"Thank you my lord" I put down the cup and looked at Sebastian then to Lucenda and back Sebastian

"so would you be so kind as in to in lighten me with your-presents?"

"well you see Lucenda has been watching you for a very long time, and she decided to come and- help you so yesterday she gave you a book on contracting and well you made a contract last night with us so here we are my lord"

"what are you rambling on about, so its the little bitches fault is it!" suddenly the chandelier fell from and onto the table sending a shower of glass every where, Lucenda remand clam continuing drinking while me on the other hand dumbfound once again, and well Sebastian just sweat drop

"sorry" said Lucenda not caring at all

"Lucenda would you so kind as to clean this up" asked Sebastian completely calm. Lucenda glared at Sebastian before giving in

"fine" *she click her fingers* and the chandelier was once again on the roof just like before not a single glass out off place "happy?"

"very"

"um ok- that still doesn't prove anything"

"master we are what you may call demon's and the contract says we help you find the murder who killed your love ones and kill him or her and in return I get your soul and Lucenda gets your heart and blood-"

" prove it then wears the seal" Sebastian handed me a mirror I looked at him in confusion

"the seal is on your face" I snatched the mirror away from his hands and looked at it, he was right the seal was on my face on my right eye, my right eye was no longer blue it was a purple color with a dark purple symbol, the same one that was on the cover of the book.

"wh-where are your symbols? Sebastian and Lucenda both took off their right glove and both held up the back of their hands reveling the same mark.

" so what type of demons are you?"

"I am the Black Raven" said Sebastian reveling his gigantic black wings which were a good 3 times bigger then him. he gave a gentle flap before they disappeared once again. "I am Lucifer's twin brother".

"wh-what Lucifer the Lucifer the fallen angle the devil?!"

"yes my uncle is Lucifer's twin brother how ever not by blood, you see we Demons can not mate there for we can not be blood related so you are related on your power,wisdom and age, Sebastian has the same power,wisdom and age as Lucifer. because we can not mate we change humans or angels into demons and then Lucifer tells you what relation you are, the closer you are to Lucifer the stronger you all, you could say he's the big daddy, the head of the family.

"if he's your uncle doesn't that mean-"

"I'm daddy's little girl? yes, I'm Lucifer's daughter, I'm the White Leopard" she speared her huge white wings which had blue on the tips, after three small flaps she folded them and they disappeared.

"so let me get this straight I just called the devils daughter a Bitch, the princess of the underworld a Bitch, you can't kill me right because we're in a contract-right?"

"yes I can kill you nothing under contract say's I can't kill you, I just have to keep other people from killing you before you find and kill the murderer." she glared

"but where's the fun in killing you know besides I rather kill you slowly and painfully later" she really is the devils daughter I thought. Lucenda got up and walked away

"I'm going to unpack"

"master I wouldn't want to - cross paths with her if I were you, she's stronger then me, the only reason why she isn't Lucifer's sister is because she's too young, even though she said she wont kill you yet doesn't mean she wont hurt you and there wont be anything I can do about it." Sebastian whispered to me before cleaning the table and retreating to the kitchen again, leaving me alone to process what just happened.

please review thanks for the support...wow that was desperate XD


	3. The new Girl

I dont know how long I was sitting there in a daze but when Sebastian snap me back to reality the sky out side was an orangey colour, something in the coner of my eye caught my attention I turned look look at Sebastian and and then his shadow, it was huge it looked like a demon with his back hunched wings speard out behind him, sharp a row of dagger like teeth, long sharp claws like knives and those red eyes however with no pupil. it was just a dark shape.

"Se-Sebastian theres something behind you"

"no there isn't"

"are you saying I'm lieing! there is something behind you some- some beast"

"please don't worry your self master it is only my shadow, you can tell if one is a demon if you look at there shadow at sunrise and sunset." the darker the sky, more and more the beast shadow disapperd. "Dinner is ready m'lord, tonights dish is steamed lobster with vegetables and salad" he laid down a plate with a silver semi circle lid on top, placed a large napkin on my lap before lifting off the lid reveling a 5 star qulaty dish, he poured me a glass of red wine, bowed and stood paitently by the wall, while I ate the most delicouse dish I've had in 6 years.

"did you enjoy your meal master?" Lucenda ask from the second floor elbows rest on the barrier and her head resting against her palms, something in her eyes looked like she was hungry and wanted to eat something-or someone.

"yes thank you it was quite to my likeing"

"my my arent we a little formel, this is the 21st centurary after all shouldnt you be like-mm, yea bro it was wicked yo diggy swag yolo" *smirk*

*anger tick* " I will speak less formel if you like-sis" I tried the do a cool pose, until I saw her face, as if her face wasnt pale enough the blood,well if demons have blood drained from her face.

"don't ever do that again"

"heh"

"something funny Sebastian" *glare*

"no master" *smirk*

"well I'll be off then" Lusenda anouched

"where too" I demanded

"oh you know go for a stroll, find love, get marrid kill the gun man outside"

"what!" *smash* the window next to me smashed suddenly Lucenda was standing in front of me well more like sheilding me she had her right hand streched horizoltaly with her index finger and her middle finger holding something which looked like a bullet, she threw the bullet back out side causeing a man to scream before I haerd what sounded like a havy weight fall onto the gravel. *snap* she clicked her fingers and the room was in one peice again. Sebastian started to clear the table as though nothing happend Lucenda looked at her nails blew on them then wiped them on her dress just like it wasnt a big deal.I'm living with lunatics I thought.

"*sexy vioce* master"

"what is it!" I looked at Lucenda and the next thing I knew she licked the side of my forehead

*blush* wh-what the heck was that for!?" I yelled

"oh please I was just healing your cut from yesterd day I wont eat you-yet" she flipped her hair and went outside. I thouched my fore head it had a strang tingling sensation. I wonderd upstairs to the master bathroom took a shower and went to sleep to worn out to do anything else.

{in Ceils dream}

"Ceil when we're older I'm going to be your wife ok?" smiled lizzie her long golden hair wich curled in the end glowed in the sun like a halo her big green sprkled with delight, she wore a pink frilly dress and wore a princess tirarra.

"now son a man should be prosing to his fiancee he needs too wear a tuxcedo give her some flower and a ring and say will you marry me" laughed my father

"he's right honey" laughed my mother

"and make sure you say you love her and give her a kiss" winked my auntie. I nodded fruesly trying to remeber what they said I ran up stairs ran into my parents room opend the cuboard and pulled out my dads tux I pulled it on of coarse it wasmiles too big for me but I didnt care cause dad said I needed to wear it I stumbled over to my mums jewlery box and pulled out an emerled ring I scurried off down the hall way before stopping quikly to get the folwers out of the vase which were on a table I carefully walked to the top of the stairs trying not to drop the flowers everyone was down stairs.

"Elizabeth Ethel Coredeli Midford will you marry me" I shouted from the top of the stairs

"oh Ceil" creid Lizzie run up the stairs and hugged me "of course I will" she beamed

"ok here are your flowers and a ring" I said I looked over to where mom,dad and auntie where sitting, auntie got her index finger and tapped it on her cheek wjile mouthing I love you.

*rilaisation* I kissed lizzies cheek "I love you"

"I love you too" she replied kissing my cheek she ran down stairs to show everyone her ring I tried to follow but tripped I tumbled down the stair and sat up at the bottom.

*gasp* Ceil are you all right they all asked. I smiled and gave them the tumbs up"Idid it I proposed to lizzie"

"you did well son" my dad said while ruffeling my hair.

*scream* I turned to see Lizzie getting muderd

"Lizzie!"

*cough cough* "Ceil run!" I looked at my dad with a knife in his stomach he was coughing up blood

"we love you ceil" my mum chocked

"mom,dad, auntie, lizzie noooooooooooo" I screamed on my knees with my head throwen back

I shot up straight in bed screaming, drenced in sweat and breathing heavyily I looked around the room franticly before relising it was just a dream. Sebastian burst into the room ready to attack, he looked around the room for a muderer or gun men, before standing up straight agian

"where's Lucenda"

"right here" she replied leaning agiant the door frame with a spoon rasied in the air and a tub of ice cream in her other hand, she wear a light blue strip pj and a light blue button up pajama shirt and a pair of white house slippers.

"why werent you in here, you were supose to guard him!"

"I was here the whole night I just went to get something to eat, omg I found this I have no idea what it is but it taste amazing its cold and creamy and it taste like chocolate it says ben n jerrys on the front but meh what ever it is its good, you wanna try?"

"no, what happend if if we're to get killed while you pig out huh!"

"relax, I would've sensed them if they got with in a mile of him and besides yester day I was timing myself how fast I could get to each room and geuss what 0.0001 of a millasecond they wouldn't even have time to take a breath so it's ok"

"I supose your right"

"mm hmm so you want some?"

"no I'm alright thank you and sorry for shouting"

"meh"

"hello I'm still here you know"

"good morning master" Sebastian bowed "todays breakfest is homemade scons with home jame and butter surved with a rose milk tea fresh rock melon and berries, waiting for you down stairs with the morning newspaper.

"thank you" we all made our way down stairs well Lucenda kind dragged her lazy butt down but I didnt wanna say anything other wise she'll probly ripe my toung out. I sat down while Sebastian laid out the breast, he butterd the scone and put jam on it,poured the tea bowed and left the room.

"can demons eat?"

"yes and no"

"which one is it then?"

"we can eat,we dont need to but we can eat"

"so what do you eat"

*evil smile*""do you really want to know master" Lucenda said while slowly walking towards me like a Lion stalking its prey before it makes a kill.

"no not really" I replied trying to keep my cool.

"I hope your not scareing the young master Lucenda"

"mwha never uncle, I would never dream of it"

"come master you need to get ready for school" said Sebastian offering his hand, I took it and we made our way upstairs he dressed me, which was little akward cause he was a little bit to calm about it like he's seen me naked made our way down the hall Lucenda was waiting at the bottom of the stairs leaning against the railing looking at her nails.

"what are you wearing Lucenda"

"the school uniform"

"why"

"master my job is to be the butler and protecter, how ever I can not protect you at school so that is why Lucenda is her, she is to go everywhere with you"

"trust me master I'm not to thrilled to be your babysitter but a contract is a contract, oh and I'm your family friend who is staying with you from Japan"

"have a good day master"

"right were off then, coming master?" she turned on her heel and began walking out the door, I skiped to steps at a time and ran after her. we walked to the train station boarede the crowded train and made our way to the school, but we somehow got seperated at the front gate, I wasn't to worried in fact I was kind of releved we didnt speak one word during the whole trip so it was a little ackward for me.

{time skip Ceils home room}

"settle down everyone, please take your sets we have a transfer student" Mr. Smith anouced, the class room broke into a wave of wishpering and gossip

"please come in Miss-Oni hime" Lucenda walked in gracefully I heared a couple of guys do the wolf whistle and girls wishpering to one onther on how pretty she was.

"hello class I'm Lucenda Oni hime I lived in Japan for my whole life and just resently moved here I hope to be good friends with all *sweet smile*" wolf in sheeps clothing or should I say demon in sweet little girls clothing I thought while rolling my eyes. I got out my maths text book and started to reve on my notes

"would any one please vonenter on taking care of Lucenda and showing her the ropes for this week?" asked Mr. Smith, I felt like something was burning to great big holes on the top off my head I looked up to see Lucenda stareing at me with a if-you-dont-put-your-hand-up-I'll-rip-it-off look luckly no one else seemed to notice the somewhat death threat, I unwilling raised my hand anlong with the rest of the class I mean letrilly everyone in the class wanted to get all buddy buddy with her *sweat drop*.

"ahh this is diffrent Ceil you actully wanting to parcitipate, ok it's Decided Ceil you can be her guide"

"what thats not far "

"yeah I put my hand up first"

"no you didnt I did"

"no I did" the whole class broke out it to an agument on who wanted to show Lucenda around the school the most"

"Pipe down Pipe down it's already been decided, you don't want Lucenda to think your a bunch of animals do you. the whole class froze in shock well not me of course cause I didnt care what she thought.

"*giggle* I think it's a very livly class, I'm sure it's going to be a great year " I heard sighs of reliefs from the other students around me. this is gonna be a long year I thought. Lucenda ask if she could sit next to the window and well she did of course that girl always gets her way, it was like this for the rest of the day, she would introduce her self to the class everyone would like her straight away she'd ask if she could sit near the window and every teacher would say yes, I bet she used some kind of demon power to brain wash the school, lunch was fun, note my scarcasem everyone in the school gatherd around us cause Luucenda was like oh I'm sitting with Ceil today cause he's actually me child hood freinds, all the guys death glared at me and the girls gave me juding looks but I didnt care. The library was closed and wont be open till next Wensday. It's thursday today but school was canceld yesterday because the police were looking for clues at school in all that was my day, we took the train home. I went home watched some TV at roast lamb peas,baked pumkin and patatoe surved with gravey and mint sauce, had a shower did my homework and went to bed. Lucenda was nowhere to be seen for the whole afternoon and night, when I asked Sebastian he simple said

"she's doing running some- erens".that night I dreamed I was falling it was dark but I knew I was falling the whole time falling I was screaming in fear the whole time falling deeper and deeper into darkness not knowing what was waiting for me at the bottom.


	4. The Visitor

It had been officially a week since I made a contract with two demons, it had been two days since I've become the Queens under dog or what Lucenda like to call the Queens chiwawa-. I woke up a took a shower, I looked in the mirror I had somewhat an expression on my face in fact I looked totally different on what I did a week especially my right eye. I now wear a black eye patch over that eye so people wouldn't nag me about the strange symbol on it. I got dressed at made my way down stairs. where I found my butler serving breakfast and Lucenda once again sitting down at the head of the table eating coco pops, never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that a demon would be sitting down in front of me eating -coco pops *sweat drop*

"hey Lucenda I've been wondering for a while now can demons eat and if they can why doesn't Sebastian eat anything?"

*eats another mouthful* " we can't"

"...your eating right now- you've been eating junk food non stop since you got here, your going to get fat you know" *smirk* whoosh Lucenda sent a butter knife flying through the air like a dagger towards my face. but luckily for me Sebastian stuck out his hand and caught it half an inch away from my face.

"young master, we demons can not eat what you humans call- food, however in saying that Lucenda has spent the most time on earth roaming around discovering new things and has trained herself to eat human food, she finds humans interesting. and we demons can not gain weight never the less miss Lucenda is very-touchy on her appearance and as you very well know has a short temper so I advise you don't tease her.

"oh for pity's sake can't you even let me finish breakfast, I'm mean honestly!" Lucenda roared banging her fist on the table then disappearing in thin air. I looked at Sebastian for an answer but he merley poured me a cup of tea as though there wasn't a care in the world.

"oh Baga I got blood on my PJ's, hey Sebastian do you recon you can wash it out?" she pouted

"I'll see what I can do"

"thanks well I'm going to watch TV now toodles " she began making her way out the door before suddenly turning around and trying to jump to the second floor. before she could make it a large dog appearing from no were tackles her to the ground and keeping her pinned down. Lucenda struggles against the beast which was a good triple her seize suddenly the blood drains from her face.

*bang kicks down the door* "Daddy's Home" Beamed a a many with long golden brown hair he wore a white button up T-shirt and long black pants he had a deep blue walking stick with gold thorns around it and a gold Griffin head on top leaning on his left shoulder. Hello "Daddy" "Brother" they greeted in sync.

Satan just entered my house...


End file.
